jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mission von Rugosa
|Gleichzeitige=Schlacht um Ryloth |Nächste= |Konflikt=Klonkriege |Datum= |Ort=Rugosa |Ergebnis= *Flucht von Asajj Ventress *Die Toydarianer verbünden sich mit der Republik |Kontrahent1= *Galaktische Republik *Jedi-Orden *Toydarianische Delegation |Kontrahent2= *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme *Orden der Sith-Lords |Kommandeure1= *Katuunko *Yoda *CC-4477 „Thire“ *„Zak“ |Kommandeure2= *Dooku (via Hologramm) *Asajj Ventress *224† |Truppen1= *''Consular''-Klasse Fregatte *6 Klonkrieger **Rys **Jek *''Auge des Diebs *2 Toydarianische Wachen |Truppen2= *2 ''Munificent''-Klassen *1 C-9979 Landungsschiff *T81 DivisionPocketmodel Trading Card Game: Clone Wars **1 B2-HA Superkampfdroide **B1-Kampfdroiden **B2-Superkampfdroiden **Droidekas **Armierte Angriffspanzer |Verluste1= *„Thire“ verwundet *''Auge des Diebs'' |Verluste2= *B1-Kampfdroiden *B2-Superkampfdroiden *Droidekas *224 *Angriffspanzer }} Die Mission von Rugosa war eine diplomatische Mission im toydarianischen Raum, bei der der Jedi-Orden und die Galaktische Republik das Vertrauen der Toydarianer erlangen wollten, die während der Klonkriege neutral blieben. Die republikanische Führung erhoffte sich auf Toydaria eine Versorgungsbasis einrichten zu dürfen, von der aus sie Nahrungsmittel und andere essentielle Güter an umkämpfte Planeten wie Ryloth liefern konnte. Als die Verhandlungen beginnen sollten, kam es jedoch zu einer Einmischung der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, repräsentiert von der Dunklen Jedi Asajj Ventress, die den König von den Vorzügen der Separatisten-Allianz überzeugen wollte. Nichtsdestotrotz entschied Katuunko sich letztendlich für die Republik. Vorgeschichte miniatur|links|Auf Toydaria kommt es zu ersten Verhandlungen Nachdem die Galaktische Republik von Jabba dem Hutten Zugang zu einigen bedeutenden Hyperraumrouten gewährt bekam, begann sie, ihren Einflussbereich auch in den äußeren Randgebieten der Galaxis auszudehnen. Zu einer Kontaktaufnahme mit den Toydarianern kam es, als der republikanische Planet Ryloth von einer großen Separatisten-Armee angegriffen wurde. Eine Blockade verhinderte das Eingreifen der Truppen der Republik und sorgte dafür, dass das Volk der Twi'lek Hunger litt. Um dem entgegen zu wirken, entschloss sich die republikanische Führung für Gespräche mit Toydaria, das nahe am Planeten-System der Twi'leks lag. Bail Prestor Organa und Jar Jar Binks wurden mit der Mission betraut König Katuunko auf Toydaria davon zu überzeugen eine Versorgungsbasis auf Toydaria zu errichten, um von dort aus Ryloth mit Hilfsgütern zu beliefern. Die Handelsföderation, repräsentiert durch den neimoidianischen Senator Lott Dod, stimmte jedoch gegen ein Eingreifen der Toydarianer, da Handelsvereinbarungen zwischen Toydaria und der Handelsföderation bestanden. Letztlich entschied sich Katuunko jedoch dafür dem Planeten zu helfen und stimmte ein, sich mit Jedi-Meister Yoda zu treffen. Als Kanzler Palpatine aufgrund dieser Angelegenheit in Kontakt mit König Katuunko von Toydaria trat, war dieser zunächst für einen Bündnisvertrag mit der Republik nicht bereit, da er die Neutralität seiner Heimatwelt wahren und nicht im tobenden Krieg Partei ergreifen wollte. Palpatine erwiderte jedoch, dass Katuunko seine Unabhängigkeit nicht lange aufrecht erhalten könne. Da der König schon immer einen Jedi zu Gesicht bekommen wollte, bat er den Kanzler, eine diplomatische Delegation unter der Führung eines Jedi zu beauftragen, auf einer entlegenen Welt geheime Verhandlungen anzustellen. Katuunko entschied, dass die Verhandlungen auf Rugosa stattfinden würden, weil dieser Mond ihn an seine Heimatwelt Toydaria erinnerte. Der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme war es mithilfe der Abhörtechnik an Bord der Skytop-Station möglich, sich in die geheimen Frequenzen der republikanischen HoloNetz-Übertragungen einzuklinken. Somit erfuhren die Separatisten auch von dem Geheimtreffen auf Rugosa, sodass Graf Dooku die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress zum Korallenmond schickte, die die Verhandlungen zwischen Katuunko und der Republik sabotieren und den König – notfalls auch mit Gewalt – dazu bringen sollte, sich der Konföderation anzuschließen.The Clone Wars – Prelude Missionsverlauf Ein Wettstreit miniatur|rechts|Asajj Ventress sendet ihre Truppen aus, um Yoda zu fassen Nachdem der Jedi-Meister Yoda mit einer kleinen Anzahl von Klonkriegern als Begleitschutz das Rugosa-System erreichte, kontaktierte der Klon Zak die Toydarianische Delegation auf Rugosa, doch wurde der Funkspruch abgelenkt. Kurz darauf sprangen in der Nähe des Monds zwei Separatisten-Fregatten aus dem Hyperraum und attackierten das republikanische Diplomatenschiff, das daraufhin von seinem Kurs abweichen und ausweichen musste. Da es Yodas oberstes Bestreben war, den toydarianischen König zu erreichen und mit ihm in Verhandlungen zu treten, befahl er den Start aller Rettungskapseln. Zugleich betraten er und drei andere Klonkrieger eine der Fluchtkapseln, in der Hoffnung, unbeschadet die Oberfläche Rugosas zu erreichen. Sofort nach dem Start der Kapseln eröffneten die Separatisten das Feuer auf die kleinen Fluchtschiffe, verfehlten jedoch die Fluchtkapsel des Jedi-Meisters, sodass dieser auf dem Planeten landen konnte. Nach dem Angriff auf Yoda setzten die Fregatten ihren Angriff auf das Diplomatenschiff fort, das schwer beschädigt wurde und den Rückzug antrat. Währenddessen traf Katuunko auf dem Planeten auf die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress, die im Auftrag des Sith-Lords Dooku die Toydarianer zu einem Wechsel auf die Separatisten-Seite überreden sollte. Dazu zeigte sie ihm eine holographische Übertragung Dookus, der dem König seine Unterstützung anbot, sofern dieser sich für die konföderierte Seite entscheiden würde. Nachdem der König das Gespräch beendet hatte, musste er mit ansehen, wie das Schiff des Jedi-Meisters die Flucht ergriff, doch stellte er bald fest, dass der Jedi selbst nicht geflohen war, da dieser mit ihm Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Da Ventress eine Allianz mit der Republik zu verhindern versuchte, eröffnete sie dem König ein Angebot: Sollte Yoda über die separatistischen Truppen siegen, die die Dunkle Jedi nach dem Jedi-Meister ausschicken würde, sollte Katuunko sich der Republik anschließen. Sofern die konföderierten Truppen jedoch die Oberhand erlangen sollten, sollte sich der toydarianische König auf die Seite der Separatisten-Allianz stellen. Obwohl Katuunko diesen Wettstreit mit Unbehagen betrachtete, willigte Yoda ein. Kampf gegen die Droiden miniatur|links|Mehrere GAPs durchforsten die Korallenwälder Nicht lange danach beorderte Asajj Ventress ein Landungsschiff auf den Planeten, das eine Reihe von Truppen auslud. Während Yoda und die Klonkrieger nicht den direkten Weg wählten, um zu ihrem Ziel zu gelangen, durchforsteten Kampfdroiden die Korallenwälder. Dort trafen diese schließlich auf die kleine Gruppe, konnten doch durch den dichten Wald nicht mit den Angriffspanzern gelangen. Nachdem die Droiden zwei Patrouillen aussandten, um den Feind zu Fuß ausfindig zu machen, trennte sich der Jedi-Meister von der Gruppe der Klone, um einen Zangenangriff durchzuführen. Als die Klonkrieger das Feuer eröffneten, tätigte Yoda eine Reihe von Sprüngen, sodass die Laserschüsse der Droiden stets das Ziel verfehlten. Nachdem die Klonkrieger die Kampfdroiden zerstört hatten, rückten bereits neue Droiden der B-Serie an und eröffneten das Feuer. Da sie zahlenmäßig überlegen waren, entschlossen sich die Klone zu einem geordneten Rückzug und fanden innerhalb eines langen Pfads Zuflucht hinter einigen großen Felsen. Bevor Thire jedoch den Wall erreichen konnte, wurde der Klonkrieger von dem Raketengeschoss eines B2-HA Superkampfdroiden verwundet. Mit dem Eingreifen Yodas war es der republikanischen Truppe möglich die Droiden zurückzuschlagen, als der Jedi-Meister die Macht nutzte, um einen der Droiden anzuheben. Mittels dieser Technik war es Yoda möglich die Waffen des Droiden gegen die Angreifer zu nutzen. miniatur|rechts|Katuunko und Ventress begutachten das Kampfgeschehen Nur kurze Zeit später erreichten drei Droidekas das Feld, doch durch das Ableiten eines Laserschusses, war es Yoda gelungen einen Korallenbaum zu zerstören, dessen Äste die Droiden zerstörten. Da die Gruppe erschöpft von den Strapazen des Kampfes waren, entschied sich Yoda kurzzeitig für eine Pause innerhalb von einigen Canyon-Höhlen, doch wurde ihre Ruhe von einer Streitmacht Droiden der T81 Division unterbrochen, die den Canyon passierte. Da die Division den Weg kreuzte, den Yoda und die Klone passieren mussten, um zum Treffpunkt mit dem König zu gelangen, begab sich der Jedi-Meister in die Schlucht und attackierte die Droiden-Armee. Als Ventress dem Droiden 224 den Befehl zur Eliminierung des Jedi gab, überraschte Yoda die Armee mit schnell entschlossenen Angriffen auf die Panzer und schließlich die Droiden, sodass die gesamte Truppe aufgerieben werden konnte. Als die Dunkle Jedi von den Geschehnissen in der Schlucht erfuhr, schickte sie eine Reihe Droidekas zu dem Ort, an dem Yoda kämpfte, in der Hoffnung, dass diese den Jedi-Meister zu Fall bringen würden. Während dieser jedoch mit den übrigen Droiden beschäftigt war, konnte er die anrollenden Zerstörerdroiden nicht rechtzeitig erblicken. Als die Klonkrieger mittels eines Raketengeschosses einen Felsvorsprung anschossen, dieser abrutschte und so die Droidekas unter sich begrub, machten sich die drei Klonkrieger und Yoda auf den Weg, um mit Katuunko zusammenzutreffen. Ventress scheitert Nachdem Ventress' Truppen in der Schlucht nahe dem Aufenthaltsort Katuunkos verloren hatten, kontaktierte Dooku abermals den König, der dem Grafen mitteilte, dass er sich auf die Seite der Republik stellen würde. Der Sith-Lord ordnete daraufhin an, dass die Dunkle Jedi ihn exekutieren sollte. Nachdem sie die beiden toydarianischen Wachen mittels eines Macht-Schubs weggestoßen hatte und mit ihren Lichtschwertern gerade das Haupt des Königs angriff, wurde sie von Yoda aufgehalten, der mittels der Macht die Kraft Asajjs bändigte. Kurze Zeit später entwaffnete er sie, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ihre Kraft seinen nicht gewachsen waren. Durch einen kurzen Befehl über ein Sendegerät war es ihr jedoch möglich, für eine Ablenkung zu sorgen, als die Auge des Diebs, Katuunkos persönliches Schiff, explodierte. Yoda musste daraufhin die herabstürzenden Trümmerteile abfangen, was Ventress jedoch die Zeit gab zu fliehen. Nur kurze Zeit später durchbrach ein Sternzerstörer der ''Venator''-Klasse die Atmosphäre Rugosas und sorgte für die Rückkehr der am Boden befindlichen Gruppe. Nachwirkungen miniatur|links|Katuunko zahlt den Preis für seine republikanische Freundschaft Durch das Versagen der Dunklen Jedi und den Machenschaften der Separatisten auf Rugosa war Katuunko entschlossen, sich auf die Seite der Galaktischen Republik zu stellen. Demzufolge war es ihm und einer toydarianischen Delegation fortan ein Privileg, einen Sitz im Galaktischen Senat der Republik zu erhalten, wo der König selbst oftmals zugegen war. Doch nicht immer hielt sich der toydarianische König auf Coruscant auf. Als Herrscher über Toydaria war es seine Pflicht, auf seinem Heimatplaneten zu regieren. Einige Zeit nach den Ereignissen auf Rugosa wurde Dookus Schüler Savage Opress mit dem Auftrag betraut, den König zu entführen, da Dooku einen Groll auf Katuunko hegte , weil dieser sein Angebot, sich der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme anzuschließen, ausgeschlagen hatte. Letztendlich starb Katuunko durch die Hand des machtsensitiven Zabrak, da dieser sich selbst nicht vollkommen unter Kontrolle hatte. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Mission von Rugosa stellte das erste Ereignis des 2008 erschienen Multimedia-Projekts The Clone Wars dar. Später erhielt sie mit Prelude eine Vorgeschichte. *Des Weiteren wird die Mission in Nachschubwege aufgegriffen und deren Vorgeschichte weiter ausgebaut. *Das Schiff, mit dem König Katuunko nach Rugosa reist und welches am Ende der Geschehnisse auf dem Korallenmond von Asajj Ventress gesprengt wird, ist die Auge des Diebs. In einem später spielenden Zeitraum der Klonkriege taucht das Schiff abermals auf, als der Zabrak Savage Opress nach Toydaria geschickt wird, um Katuunko zu töten. Ob das Schiff ein Nachfolgermodell der auf Rugosa zerstörten Auge des Diebs oder das wiederaufgebaute Schiff selbst ist, ist unbekannt. *In der zur Serie zugehörigen Spielzeugreihe The Clone Wars wird behauptet, dass die Mission im Toydaria-System spielte. Dies ist jedoch falsch, da Rugosa im Rugosa-System beheimatet ist. *In LEGO Star Wars III – The Clone Wars ist es dem Spieler möglich, die Mission auf Rugosa zu erleben. Alle Teile dieser Spielserie gelten jedoch als unkanonisch. Quellen * * * *''The Clone Wars'' – Prelude *''Pocketmodel Trading Card Game: Clone Wars'' * * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Legends en:Mission to Rugosa es:Misión a Rugosa fi:Tehtävä Rugosalle it:Missione su Rugosa nl:Battle of Rugosa